calhounsquarefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Minneapolis 2012 (part 2)
Cet article relate la suite de mon voyage à Minneapolis en 2012. La première partie est à lire ici. Journée du 20 février 9.jpg|Downtown Minneapolis 21.jpg|l'Orpheum Theatre, Prince y a donné un concert en février 1980 2012 firstav.jpg|devant le First Avenue 13.jpg|le club Epic, anciennement Glam Slam 11.jpg|le Fine Line Café, om Prince a joué 1 fois en décembre 1987 94 east.jpg|La route 94 East, qui a inspiré le nom du groupe de Pepé Willie 2.jpg|La tour Foshay, plus vieux building de Minneapolis A peine remis de notre soirée au First Avenue, nous décidons de faire un tour en ville pour repérer les principaux endroits que Prince a cité dans ses chansons ou les lieux où il a joué. On commence par la Tour Foshay, l'un des plus anciens buidings de Minneapolis. On peut se rendre tout en haut, où on trouve un bar et une coursive en plein air. Par la suite nous sommes passés devant le Fine Line Music Café. Prince y a joué une seule fois en décembre 1987 pour un one-off dans ce tout petit endroit ! Autre endroit mythique, l'Orpheum Theatre. A cet endroit, Prince a joué avant de s'embarquer pour sa tournée en première partie de Rick James. On murmure que When You Were Mine et Head faisaient partie du set, pour la toute première fois. Nous sommes aussi repassés devant le First Avenue, le Target Center, et d'autres endroits. Soirée du 20 février : le Bunker's Bar Depuis des années, j'entendais parler des soirées qui se déroulent au Bunkers Bar, où des groupes comme Dr Mambo's Combo, une formation à géométrie variable qui contient en ses rangs bon nombre d'anciens associés princiers, venaient jouer régulièrement. Malgré cela quand je suis arrivé sur place, ce fut l'hallucination la plus totale. Déjà, à peine franchie la porte d'entrée on tombe nez à nez avec Jellybean Johnson, tranquillement assis sur sa chaise à regarder du sport sur une TV située en hauteur. On cherche une place où s'assoir, alors qu'un groupe est déjà sur scène. Une fois posé, je regarde enfin la scène et là j'ai faillit en tomber de mon tabouret. Juste devant, on retrouve G-Sharp, le gars qui était monté sur scène au First Avenue pour chanter Uptown et faire les choeurs sur les autres titres. A côté de lui, la divine Margaret Cox qui à elle seule est un monument du Minneapolis Sound. Comment ça, vous ne connaissez pas Margie Cox ? Bien sur, sa participation sur le CD 1800 NEW FUNK (Standing At The Altar) est quelque peu anecdotique, mais surtout c'était la voix de Ta Mara & The Seen l'une des productions Jesse Johnson les plus emblématiques ! Dans le groupe, on trouve aussi le guitariste Billy Franze qui apparaît sur bon nombre de productions made in Minneapolis. Le groupe reprend des standards de la soul, du funk, avec du Stevie Wonder, Chaka Khan, Bobby Womack, Johnny Guitar Watson, The Temptations (très bonne version de Just My Imagination), etc, donc quand on vient écouter ce groupe on est en terrain "princier" 100% pur jus. On serait même tenté de croire que c'est plutôt Prince qui venait faire ses courses ici. G Sharp indique à un moment que Michael Bland n'est pas en ville actuellement, sinon il aurait tenu la batterie ce soir. Il est remplacé par un jeune très talentueux ! D'ailleurs les musiciens se succèdent et évoluent au fil des morceaux. G Sharp appelle Jellybean à un moment donné et ils parlent sur une version monstrueuse de Love and Happiness ''de Al Green. Journée du 21 février : Walker Art Center et Bobby Z La journée du 21/02 a encore une fois été chargée de son lot d'émotions ! Dans la journée, nous avons décidé d'aller faire un tour au Walker Art Center, un musée d'art contemporain de renom situé juste à côté de la résidence où nous logeons. Minneapolis est une ville aussi connue pour la musique que pour ses théâtres et ses musées, donc c'était un peu "la" sortie culturelle de mon séjour. Ce qui est amusant c'est que nous avons réussi à trouver une référence à Prince parmi les oeuvres exposées. Tout au long de la journée j'étais en contact téléphonique avec Bobby Z. Depuis plusieurs jours, il était question de se rencontrer pour déjeuner ou prendre un café, mais à chaque fois il était difficile de convenir d'une heure ou d'un lieu de rendez vous. Finalement vers 17h30 le rendez vous est fixé au restaurant W, en bas de la tour Foshay, pour 21h. Dans un premier temps, je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un rendez vous privé mais je m'aperçois quelques temps après que Bobby a posté un message sur Facebook en faisant état d'une "wrap party" des Revolution, c'est à dire le genre de soirée lorsque vient le moment de tout ranger avant de se dire au revoir. A ce moment là mes émotions se mélangeaient. D'un côté j'étais déçu que le rendez vous soit annoncé publiquement, de l'autre je me disais que c'était peut être l'ultime soirée où j'allais pouvoir croiser les Revolution au complet ! En réalité, il faut se rappeler que nous sommes à Minneapolis et qu'il ne s'y passe que des choses calmes. Arrivés à 21h pile au resto en question, on ne trouve personne. Ni aucun autre fan, ni aucun visage connu du staff ou du groupe. 21h30 toujours personne. Si bien qu'on a interrogé les serveurs, les visiteurs ou les employés du lieu, en se demandant si on avait pas loupé une grande salle avec une super fête à l'intérieur. Mais les mots "Revolution", "Bobby Z" ou même "Benefit" ne disent absolument rien au personnel de l'hôtel / resto en question. A 21h45 je me résigne à appeler Bobby Z et en fait il terminait son diner dans le resto juste à côté. Il est avec sa femme et quelques amis, dont le directeur de l'entreprise de musique qui a fourni le matériel nécessaire au show de dimanche. Ils nous rejoignent quelques minutes après, c'est l'occasion de se congratuler encore une fois. On commence à discuter du show de dimanche dernier, de comment il a été organisé, du fait que Dez Dickerson se soit ajouté et a permis de jouer d'autres morceaux comme ''Do It All Night (semble t'il un favori de Bobby). Il me dit que le reste des Revolution est déjà reparti, donc il n'y aura que lui ce soir. Bobby se souvient bien de son séjour en France où il est resté environ 1 mois et a produit la chanteuse Guesh Patti. Ils se souvient aussi particulièrement du concert du Théatre de Verdure à Nice et du concert au Palace de 81. En revanche le concert du Zénith 86 un peu moins, je lui ai expliqué à quel point ce concert était devenu culte pour les fans. Au sujet du show du Palace une anecdote amusante: il me dit "tu sais, ce concert existe en vidéo" et là je ne savais pas quoi répondre lol. Soit je devais mentir sans avouer être un consommateur de bootlegs, soit je jouais la franchise en disant que je connaissais bien cette vidéo. Voyant mon hésitation, il a répondu à ma place en disant "oui, tu as vu cette vidéo". Bobby aimerait beaucoup que les Revolution fassent une tournée. Il y a une vraie dynamique après le show de dimanche et ils ne voudrait pas s'arrêter là. Ils envisagent des shows à New York et à Los Angeles, où d'après lui les médias aideront à faire de ce revival un truc énorme. Au sujet de la participation de Prince dimanche, nous étions d'accord pour dire qu'il était mieux que Prince ne soit pas venu car cela aurait attiré l'attention sur lui alors que le show était pour le benefit. En revanche dans un autre contexte, lors d'une tournée par exemple, Bobby semble dire que la participation de Prince est tout à fait envisageable. S'ils venaient jouer en France avec les Revolution, Bobby aimerait que le show ait lieu au Palace. Cela lui plairait franchement de jouer à nouveau dans cette salle. J'ai aussi pas mal échangé avec sa femme Vicki, surtout au sujet de la mobilisation des fans lorsque Bobby a eu son attaque cardiaque. Elle dit clairement que ce sont les fans qui l'ont sauvé, et que Bobby a tenu à faire ce show pour les fans en guise de remerciement. Au milieu de tout cela voilà que débarquent Pepe Willie et Marcy Ingvoldstad (94 East) qui décidément sont partout à Minneapolis ! En tout cas dès qu'il se passe quelque chose relatif à Prince. Bobby s'éloignant un peu, je discute avec eux pendant près d'une heure au sujet du business de la musique, des contrats de distribution... écouter une leçon de music business de la part de Pepe Willie c'est juste extraordinaire ! Il est vraiment cool, ouvert, et il a des dizaines de choses à raconter sur le métier, c'est super intéressant. On a même parlé de Lady Gaga. Ils me passent leur dernier CD promo et on prévoit de se rencontrer pour déjeuner le lendemain. Voila, c'est juste surréaliste de vivre des trucs pareils avec des personnes qui semblaient si éloignées, si inaccessibles, qui surtout qui représentent une histoire du Minneapolis Sound et même une partie de l'histoire de la musique contemporaine. Avoir cette discussion, c'était ça mon rêve. Journée du 22 février : Pepé Willie et Minnehaha Falls D ernière journée à Minneapolis. Nous avons rendez-vous avec le légendaire Pepé Willie au Depot Tavern, le restaurant qui jouxte le First Avenue. Je suis accueilli sur place par Kristie Lazenberry qui m'explique qu'elle a tenu à venir pendant sa pause déjeuner mais qu'elle ne peut rester que quelques minutes et en plus elle est mal garée. C'est déjà incroyable qu'elle ait fait le déplacement juste pour nous saluer. Quelques minutes plus tard c'est Marcy Ingvolstad et Pepé Willie qui arrivent. On s'installe dans le resto pour l'instant très calme. Pendant près de deux heures, nous avons eu une discussion très intéressante sur la musique, les relations entre Prince et les gens travaillant pour lui où le connaissant, et des anecdotes sur les débuts de la carrière de Prince ! Durant la discussion on comprend que même si Pepé semble beaucoup apprécier les femmes, il vit en couple avec Marcy. Il semblerait que depuis tout ce temps, le trio formé avec Kristie est resté très soudé. Pepé accepta de nous livrer une petite interview que vous trouverez ci-contre. En revanche, dès que nous avons commencé, la musique du resto s'est déclenchée ! Mais bon, on a fait au mieux. minnehaha-1.jpg|Entrée du parc Minnehaha 2012_minnehaha-2.jpg|Les chutes de Minnehaha gelées 4.jpg|Un endroit plein d'étrangeté 10.jpg|Un paysage de film fantastique 2012_minnehaha-13.jpg|Une atmosphère bien particulière Après ce déjeuner, nous avons décidé de visiter le park Minnehaha où se trouvent des chutes d'eau citées par Prince dans la chanson ''Rock'n'Roll Is Alive (And It Lives In Minneapolis)''. Le parc est situé à l'abord du centre ville, dans la direction de l'aéroport. Il est facilement accessible par le Light Train, une sorte de tramway. Nous sommes arrivés sur place à la tombée de la nuit, et il faut avouer que l'endroit est saisissant d'étrangeté. De plus, il n'y avait quasiment personne dans le parc ! Nous avons trouvé les chutes d'eau qui sont, en cette période de l'année, complètement gelées ! Conclusion et retour à Paris Se rendre à Minneapolis quand on est fan de Prince n'a un réel intérêt que si l'on est sensible aux symboles et à l'histoire des gens que l'on est amené à rencontrer. Si on y va juste pour faire du "tourisme princier" on risque d'être déçu, car la ville est finalement assez neutre et ne laisse pas percevoir de signe majeur relatif à Prince. En revanche, si on y va pour un but précis, ce qui était notre cas, et que cela ouvre la porte à des rencontres mémorables, alors le coût hors norme de ce type de déplacement est largement contrebalancé par les souvenirs et les histoires vécues. Pour cela il faut s'intéresser aux gens, aux artistes qui ont travaillé avec Prince, connaître leur histoire (et pas seulement leurs liens avec Prince) et les respecter. Il faudrait bien sur de nombreux voyages pour pouvoir faire le tour de la question, et maintenant que Prince est mort il ne restera que les témoins d'une époque révolue. Comme souvent expliqué lors de mes récits de concerts, le retour sur Paris et les jours qui suivirent furent particulièrement difficiles. Comment expliquer à son entourage, ses collègues ou ses amis les émotions que nous avons pu traverser, les joies que nous avons pu en retirer ? Je garde des souvenirs merveilleux de ce séjour à Minneapolis, tant par les artistes que j'ai rencontré et à qui j'ai pu parler pour la première fois, que pour les événements eux mêmes, ou le partage de ces moments avec l'ensemble de notre groupe Franco-Hispano-Helvétique. Les verres qui trinquent pendant les soirées, la virée à Paisley Park et à Calhoun Square, et bien sur les concerts au First Avenue ou au Bunker's resteront des moments forts.Catégorie:Voyages Catégorie:2012